The Curse Of The Phoenix (OW)
by Guardian-Shizu-Sama
Summary: ¿En serio creias que los hermanos Shimada te contarian una leyenda? ¿Una leyenda que habla de su maldicion? Es cierta, pero no te la contaron completa. Ni siquiera te contaron la mitad de lo que yo se. ¿quieres que te cuente? ¿Que te explique, que es esa maldicion? Bueno, espero seas atento. Porque esto va para largo. ¿Como la se? Porque yo soy, el fenix de esa maldicion.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Mi familia cuenta una antigua leyenda de dos grandes hermanos dragones, El dragón del viento del norte y el dragón del viento del sur. Ambos mantenían el balance y la armonía en los cielos. Sin embargo, nunca contamos esa leyenda completa, con lo que en verdad daño e hizo que ambos dragones pelearan./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCuando ambos dragones eran jóvenes, ante ellos se presentó una bella ave bermellón, un Fénix. El símbolo de la resurrección y la vida eterna, el calor y la guerra. Ambos dragones tenían una conexión profunda con la bella ave. Sin embargo, el ave bermellón mostraba un gran aprecio por el Dragon del Viento del Norte, el más joven de los dos hermanos. A este hermano, le habia concedido un favor, el ave se habia ofrecido a hacer de su territorio un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, donde no habría dolor ni destrucción, solo hermosura y felicidad. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCon rabia, y envidia por el regalo del fénix hacia su hermano menor, los llevo a una batalla. Pelearon, la avaricia y el anhelo de tener mayor poder sobre el otro, los hizo perder su bello vinculo. La batalla fue sangrienta y de lo más caótica. El hermano menor cayo a la tierra, despedazándola./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEl dragón del viento del Norte se cubrió de gloria, pero, el ave bermellón, con dolor y tristeza sin saber que el dragón mayor habia matado a su propio hermano. Huyo de ahí, para no volver jamás. El dragón del viento del Norte comprendió que no habia sido la mejor decisión que habia tomado en años, arrepentido se dedicó a mirar sus tierras. Caos, destrucción, soledad y tristeza era lo que cubría el bello paisaje que alguna vez compartió con el ave y su hermano./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA el llegaron noticias de que su amiga de fuego habia sido capturada por humanos. Pero era tarde, al llegar, se encontró con las cenizas del fénix, y su cuerpo sin un poco de vida. No solo habían sido los humanos, si no la tristeza lo que la habían asesinado. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSe cree que aquellos que estuvieron bajo el linaje de los dragones y del Fénix, estaban destinados a repetir la misma historia, una y otra, y otra vez, por años, siglos y milenios. Hasta que alguno rompiera el ciclo."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHanzo, recordaba esa historia que sus padres le habían narrado, una y otra y otra vez. Estaba ansioso por saber quién sería ese fénix, saber quién estaba destinado a seguir con esa "maldición". Cuando su hermano menor, Genji, nació. Entendió que él y su hermano, estaban destinados a romper esa maldición. ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo romperían esa maldición que se ataba a ellos tan fuertemente?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEl destino fue cruel, y lo será siempre. Una noche, en el castillo del Clan Shimada, una familia llego. Fueron bien recibidos, no comprendía quienes eran, hasta que la conoció./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—Hanzo, Genji. Esta es Amelie, sus padres son amigos nuestros. ¿Por qué no se conocen? —pequeña con la cabellera ligeramente rojiza y los ojos de un bello tono miel. Eran pequeños aun, pero desde ahí, sintió gran cariño por ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¡Amelie, Genji! ¡Espérenme!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¡Corre, Hanzo! —Gritaba con euforia y alegría, mientras trataban de alcanzar al hijo menor del clan Shimada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLos tres llegaron a un enorme festival. Jugaron, rieron, disfrutaron el evento. Aun eran jóvenes, aun no sabían nada de lo que el destino estaba preparando. Lo que estaban destinados a sufrir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSolo unos años bastaron, adolescentes. Ella, era una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja como el fuego, su mirada parecía las más poderosas y feroces llamas que podrías ver jamás, una llama que nunca, se apagaría. El mayor, era serenidad, seriedad y sinceridad. El menor, inmaduro, burlón y desinteresado, pero tenía lo que más quería el hermano mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¡Esto acaba aquí! ¡Solo deshonras al clan!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¿seguro que es solo eso? —entre burlas y dolor, el hermano menor pereció./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¿¡Genji?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—Amelie—Hanzo, se volvió sobre sus talones observando a la más joven, quien se dejó caer de rodillas, no entendía lo que pasaba. Los padres de los 3 jóvenes llegaron y al ver el cadáver del hermano menor, sentían como el mundo se venía abajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—No. Genji no puede… — con trabajos se levantó y abrazo el cuerpo del que iba a ser su prometido, con el que unirían los 2 clanes y tendrían el mayor poder en Hanamura. —Genji tu no… ¡Genji!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPasaron unas semanas y la más joven se habia llenado de tristeza, odio, rencor. Sin saber quién habia asesinado a su amado. Ambas familias se reunieron, con la esperanza de que la alianza estuviera en pie. Sin embargo, la chica se negó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—No, no me casare con Hanzo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—Amelie…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¡No! ¡Entiendan, era hermano de a quien más amaba! ¡No puedo, y no lo hare! —grito mientras salía corriendo del lugar. Hanzo habia escuchado todo, se recargo en la pared con la mirada perdida. ¿no la vería más? ¿No serian nada?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLos meses pasaron, nunca la encontraron. La impotencia, el odio y la tristeza lo recorrieron. Abandono su clan, no quería recordar nada, pero ¿Cómo no recordarla? ¿Cómo no recordar al amor de su vida, a su primer amor? Cada año, cuando se cumplía la fecha de muerte de Genji, llevaba ofrendas, con la intención de redimirse. Solo empeoraba, sin ella, no podía sentirse tranquilo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—No eres el primer asesino que envían a matarme, y no serás el ultimo. —dijo mientras colocaba el incienso y una silueta llena de luces verdes caía detrás de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—¿Todavía no logras redimirte? ¿No logras perdonarte el haber intentado matarme?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span—Cállate, no es por ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 0cm;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"—¿Es ella o Es la maldición del fénix?/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0cm;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
